Sensorium
by Weener1
Summary: After a harrowing experience late at night, Kaorin meets a new boy in the school who will quickly turn out to be more than she expected.
1. The Unseen World

**Ok, this is my first attempt at a romance fic, or should I say pseudo-romance, so be gentle! Anyhow, you know this is gonna get wierd so I shouldn't ever bother saying so (haha)**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes we experience things that are easily and immediately explained. Other times, experiences leave us baffled, looking for an explanation that may or may not be there. The occurances themselves may turn us for the better. They may also be detrimental to our lives and other portions of social interaction and the like. How we, as people, take these experiences is the driving force of how we comprehend the world. Regardless, enough of my blabber. I shall let the tale of one lonely girl, namely Kaori Aida, describe just how intertwined we are with the universe. As recounted by the Cosmic Eye of the Universe, the Eternal Codex of the Heavens, I present to you:

** Sensorium**

Astronomy club had run overtime. The hour was becming late and the sun was setting, putting the sky into an orange cast. Kaorin exited the doors of the school with her friend Chihiro close in tow.

"Man, I thought that would never end!", griped Chihiro.

Kaorin shrugged. "Yea, it seemed like Shiro would never come to a decision."

Both girls smiled as they walked into the fairly deserted street towards their respective houses, which lay in the same general direction. As they walked they chatted about things that any normal girls their age would. Gossip, romance, pressures from peers and parents. Although kaorin played into the whole relationship talk she never quite came to the point of admitting her true feelings for Sakaki, her one 'true love' as her diary entries tended to say.

The sun sank lower on the horizon and the sky dipped into the beginnings of inky blackness. Waving and saying her goodbyes, Chihiro trotted off down a side lane to her home leaving Kaorin to walk alone into the night.

Up ahead Kaorin noticed the road blockaded by orange striped barricades and men in neon orange reflective vests and hard-hats digging a hole in the street.

_'Damn construction work.'_, Kaorin thought. Then she remembered a side path that lead around the street being worked on and deposited the traveller only a quarter mile from her home.

Trotting to the side of the construction, she stepped down an alleyway that lead to the forest path. Stepping onto the cleared path amongst the trees, she shivered for a moment due to the rapid drop in temperature and the general creepiness of forests in the nighttime. The light was fairly dim. Luckily, the trail was fairly straight in nature.

_'Creepy but...relaxing...kind of'_, Kaorin reassured herself.

The forest was filled with the various noises of insects buzzing, birds letting out their final chirps of the day, and a few less explainable sounds. One of these, which sounded like a vicious scraping, caused Kaorin to freeze in her tracks, heart pumping.

The sound emerged from a collection of wild bushes along the side of the trail. Kaorin's eyes wandered towards the source until she noticed a dark silhouette rising from amongst the trees. It was generally humanoid in shape, but the malicious looking talons on the ends of its fingers and the bone-like crest running down its back certainly wasn't human.

The beast continued to emit strange scraping sounds from its throat as Kaorin slammed her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming and bolted quickly from the scene, hoping that the creature had not seen her. She picked up speed as she noticed streetlights through the trees ahead of her. As she finally emerged onto pavement once more a baleful cry echoed through the trees behind her. Breaking into a second bout of cold sweat she summoned up enough energy to complete the run home.

She stood outside the door to her home for a moment to catch her breath. She didn't want anyone to question why she was breating hard, much less did she want to explain what she had seen. Questions were the last thing she wanted at this hour.

_'No one will believe me.'_

She managed to make herself look as well-kept as possible before entering her house. Her mother met her at the front hall.

"Oh, glad to see you're back Kaori, I was getting worried. Did the club run overtime or something?"

Kaori nodded in confirmation.

"Ok then. Dinner is almost ready.", her mother said as she returned to the kitchen.

Kaorin, in turn, went to her room and tossed her books to the ground in a pile. She lay on her bed and tried to find something that would distract her mind from the reoccuring thoughts of the strange beast. This was especially uncomfortable because everytime she pictured the creature a series of chills would run through her body so strong that all her muscles would cringe. She picked up the lastest issue of her favourite romance manga anthology to take her mind off the memory.

Kaorin sighed as she read the romantic tales and replaced all the characters with Sakaki and herself. She wished inwardly that somehow, someday she could tell Sakaki how she felt.

"Kaori! Dinner!" broke her reverie.

That night Kaorin slept fitfully. The image of the beast still fresh in her memory. She desperately hoped that the construction crews would be gone by the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to school the following morning Kaorin was distraught to see that the construction was still occuring and that she would have to take the forest path again. She dreaded the thought, but she had no other choice. Swiftly she made her was around the bend and stood before the terrible path, nearly hyperventilating.

_'If I run...I'll be ok.'_, she reassured herself.

Gulping down a lump in her throat she closed her eyes and ran full speed onto the path. With her eyes closed to block out any sense of being scared she ran...straight into someone's back.

"Oww...", she said as she sat on the ground.

"Are you ok?", came a voice from above her.

Standing quickly, Kaorin bowed to the unknown man she had inadvertantly run into.

"I'm fine. I'm very, very sorry. Please forgive me.", she pleaded.

"It's alright. Just watch where you're going next time.", the boy smiled.

The boy looked to be around Kaorin's age. He wore the boys uniform for her school, letting her know that at least they were going to the same place. It was his eyes though that really caught Kaorin, they had something about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"O..Ok! I'm sorry!", she said and bowed once more.

The boy smiled his quaint smile once again.

"I guess we go to the same school.", he said, indicating her uniform.

"Yes...I guess we do.", Kaorin sputtered out.

"Are...you ok?", the boy asked.

"W...What?", Kaorin asked.

"You're shaking. Are you ok?"

Kaorin hadn't even noticed she was shuddering. The fear of encountering the beast coupled with the shock of colliding with the boy had caused her to break into uncontrollable fit of shaking.

"I'm fine.", she said, flashing a weak smile.

"Would you..like to walk together? I'm new to the school so...I'd like to make some new friends.", the boy asked.

Kaorin smiled, feeling safer in general with someone to walk the forest with.

_'Besides, he'd protect me if that thing came back.'_

Startled with her own thoughts, she shook it off as fictitious thinking.

"My name is Katsu by the way.", the boy said smiling.

"Oh, nice to meet you Katsu. I'm Kaori."

"Nice to meet you too Kaori. I like that name, it's very cute.", he said blushing a bit.

Kaorin in turn blushed.

_'My name isn't cute! Why does he think that...'_, she told herself.

"C'mon Kaori, we better get going. You never know what might be in the woods.", Katsu chuckled.

_'That's what you think...'_, Kaori thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaorin with a _BOY!??!??!?!?_ (buildings fall, waves crash, sun quickly implodes into a black hole, etc.)**

**Anyhow, it can only get better from here right!? **

**-peace**

**-Jay**


	2. Angelus

**Gah! Writing this story is harder than I thought it would be! But it's fun, so even though it may take me a few days to update I'll definately update. Anyhow enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katsu flipped open a small piece of paper as they walked.

"Umm..I've been assigned to Class 3 Year 2...do you happen to know where that is?"

"Oh, we're in the same class.", Kaorin answered.

Katsu smiled homely.

"That's good."

They were nearing the exit of the forest path. Kaorin let herself relax a bit. Katsu wasn't as difficult to speak with as she had originally assumed and it did feel good to have someone to walk with, even simply for the comfort factor.

"So, Katsu-san...where did you transfer from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Osaka.", Katsu answered simply.

"Osaka eh?", Kaorin chuckled thinking of her spaced out friend with the same name. "Be careful or you might just get a wierd nickname."

"Huh?", Katsu questioned.

"You'll see.", Kaorin smiled sweetly for emphasis. She was beginning to like having Katsu around. She had never really had a male friend. She put that up to her 'alternative' sexual preference, but now she was thinking that she might just have been too shy.

They emerged from the cool atmosphere of the forest into the bright morning sun that caused them both to shade their eyes.

"The school is close by, isn't it?", asked Katsu.

"Yep, it's this way."

Kaorin led him down the narrow alley path and back onto the road. The school could be seen about a quarter mile down the street. They completed the trip in silence, yet neither felt bored which was absolutely mind boggling to Kaorin. She had always thought of herself as terribly boring due to the fact that two things constantly ran through her mind. Sakaki and fantasy dreams involving Sakaki. These, in turn, caused her to be a bit slow with conversation. Katsu, on the other hand, was plenty happy to have already made a friend. They passed by the rambling groups of students and headed to the second floor, pausing outside one door.

"This is the room.", Kaorin announced.

Pushing the door open and stepping through together was probably the worst move they could have made , for they had barely taken two steps before a voice bellowed through the room.

"Hey, Kaorin! Who's your boyfriend!?"

Moments later, Tomo bounded up to them and nearly tackled Kaorin to the floor.

"He's not my boyfriend...", Kaorin hissed.

"Then who is he huh?", Tomo said circling the pair. "He just some random guy you picked up on the way to school?"

"Actually...yes.", Kaorin answered.

Tomo was floored.

"What?", she asked.

"Hehe. My name is Katsu and I'm new to the school and me and Kaori just happened to run into each other this morning.", Katsu said.

"Oh, a new guy! I'm the drill sergeant around here! Your ass is mine!", Tomo yelled.

"Tomo! Hey, Tomo!", Yomi called.

"What?", Tomo asked.

"Shut the hell up! Leave the poor guy alone.", Yomi accosted.

"But Yoooomiiiiii! It's fun!", Tomo whined.

"What? Fun being an idiot?", Yomi smirked.

"You're the idiot!", Tomo shot back.

Kaorin and Katsu moved past the bickering friends and proceeded down the row of desks to come face to face with one, Ayumu Kasuga or Osaka as she's better known, staring blindly into space while emitting a quiet sound that resembled "Gaaaa..." from her open mouth.

"Good mornin' Kaorin. Good mornin...", Osaka looked up at Katsu and recoiled in a state of terror and surprise. "You're an Osakan aren't you!?"

"Well, yes I am.", Katsu answered.

_'How the hell...'_, ran through both Kaorin and Katsu's mind.

"Ah, another Osakan...I dun think I can handle that.", Osaka walked off holding her head in apparently confusion and dismay.

"That's Osaka.", Kaorin whispered. "She lives in her own little world."

"Oh...", Katsu said, obviously distracted. "Who's the little girl?"

"Oh, that's Chiyo-chan. She's only 11. A child prodigy.", Kaorin responded.

"Wow...", Katsu basked in the oddity of a grade school girl in high school as the door slammed open once more.

Yukari strode in carrying a massive stack of papers. The look on her face was something split between revulsion and pure depression.

"Ok, which one of you is the new kid?", she asked.

"Um...me.", Katsu said, raising his hand slightly.

"Get up here.", Yukari commanded. "Everyone, this is Katsu Takamura. He's from Osaka, but we all know how that works out.", she chuckled.

Tomo yelled something incomprehensible and fell from her chair.

"Ok, Katsu...go sit next to Kaorin in the back there or something."

Katsu seated himself next to Kaorin who smiled happily. Yukari, on the other hand was rooting through her stack of papers with growing frustration evident on her face.

"GYAHHH!!!", she shouted, throwing the papers into the air and letting them flutter down. "I can't find what I'm looking for sooo...EVERYONE OUTSIDE!! WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL!"

A cheer rose up and Yukari slid the door open with a bang and rocketed out with a line of students following after her. Kaorin was reluctant to go, sports was not her strong point. Katsu smiled at her.

"C'mon...this might be fun."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, teams were chosen quickly and the stakes were set. Losing side has to clean the classroom. With most of her friends on the other team, Kaorin only had Katsu and Chihiro on her side whom she knew personally.

_'But at least I get to see Sakaki-san win...'_, she thought.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!", Yukari called and threw the first ball which missed by a long shot. She was, in turn, pelted by a multitude.

The game began thus. Kaorin more or less considered herself fairly useless so she decided to spend her game time at the rear of her team, gazing longingly at Sakaki, who was ducking and dodging like a pro. Something else caught her eye as well. Katsu played the same way Sakaki did. His turns and twists were fluid and graceful, his aim was impeccable. Soon the other team was whittled down to three boys and Sakaki. The team Kaorin was on consisted now of herself, Katsu, and two other girls. She was so transfixed by Katsu and Sakaki trading throws and evasion maneuvers that she didn'y notice the ball headed straight for her face. A hand reached out, Katsu's hand holding another ball, that deflected the incoming missile harmlessly away from Kaorin.

_'Amazing...'_, she thought.

Katsu jumped, dodging a ball thrown by Sakaki. He quickly retaliated with a curved toss to Sakaki's midsection which was easily avoided. Catching two incoming balls simultaniously, thereby eliminating the players, Katsu heaved one as a distraction quickly follwed by the second that caught Sakaki off guard and eliminated her. The last member of their team was quickly disposed off. That elimination was also followed by a loud curse from Yukari.

_'He's amazing...he beat...Sakaki-san.'_, Kaorin gawked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down next to him at lunchtime, Kaorin couldn't hold in her amazement any longer.

"You're incredible, Katsu-san! You beat Sakaki-san and she's one of our best atheletes!"

"I'm really not that good, but thank you Kaori-san.", he responded, smiling.

After seeing his smile for about the thousandth time that day, Kaorin began to feel somewhat different about it. As time progressed he seemed to her more radiant, more...handsome. All in all, he simply awestruck Kaorin and she had no idea what to think about it. Yet, she recognized this feeling. She had felt it once before...

_'Impossible...'_, she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed by quickly enough and with no astronomy club that afternoon, Kaorin joined Chihiro for their daily walk home. this time though she asked Katsu to come along.

"Would you like to walk home with us, Katsu-san?"

"I'd love to but some teachers want to talk to me...so, maybe another time?", he responded.

"Alright.", Kaorin said with a smile, yet she was deeply disappointed that he could not join them.

Halfway down the street Chihiro popped the question that Kaorin had been dreading.

"So, do you like Katsu or something?"

Kaorin cringed, she had no true answer to that question. She was still reeling from how he had beaten Sakaki.

"He's nice. He's just my friend though.", Kaorin responded.

Chihiro chuckled mischeviously.

"Whatever you say. See you tomorrow!", with that she waved and took off down the side road that lead to her home.

Alone now, Kaorin dreaded the coming experience. She had to brave the forest path once more. Standing before the tall trees she held her breath a few times and began to speed walk through the chilly copse. Her eyes darted from side to side, scanning the bushes for any sign of movement. Each and every dance of shadow amongst the leaves caused her heart to skip a beat. The shadows, in her mind, seemed to want to encompass her. Every one seemed to come close, then retreat as if planning an attack. She began to sweat a cold sweat. Her eyes saw shapes among the more innocent shadows. Malicious shapes. She dared to look behind her. Behind her was nothing but blackness. Her mind raced with panic as the air became colder and colder. Shadows creeped along the dirt as if they were a slithering reptile. Tendrils of darkness encircled her legs with their hellish cold. She wanted desperately to scream and run but no part of her responded. Her throat could not force out a yell. Her legs could not push her a centimeter at all. She couldn't even close her eyes.

_'I have to witness my own death...'_, raced through her mind.

But, the bonds on her legs loosened. The constricting terror holding her lungs receded. The Hadean chill returned to whence it came.

**_"You will return...",_** ran through her mind in a voice so cold and distant that the chills returned for a moment.

She slowly began to calm as the world returned itself to its former state, with warmth and light cascading through the tree branches above. She had just caught her breath when a hand on her shoulder caused her to emit a scream so loud she was surprised it even came from her. Turning, she was extremely relieved to see no one but Katsu.

"Kaori, are you ok?", he asked.

With tearful eyes, Kaorin couldn't help but encircle his waist in her arms and pull him close. She had never been so relieved in her life.

"Katsu...thank you.", she stammered.

"Don't thank me. It's my job.", he said with a smile, petting her head.


	3. Articles of Curiosity

"That Katsu guy...he seems so...", Tomo began.

"Quiet?", Yomi supplied.

"Athletic?", Sakaki said.

"Hot?", said Kagura.

"An alien?", Osaka said so seriously it was scary.

"No, no. More like...he's all over Kaorin. Doesn't that seem kind of...odd?", Tomo said.

"Why would it be odd?", Chiyo-chan said catching the conversation as she approached. "He seems like a nice guy, maybe we should try and get to know him."

"Hey! Great idea! We can spy on him.", Tomo suggested enthusiastically.

"I don't think that's what she meant, moron.", said Yomi in retribution.

"Spyin' sounds fun.", said Osaka. "I saw a movie once where this spy guy crawled through vents and stuff. It was neat."

Her eyes then proceeded to stare into thin air and go out of focus.

"That wouldn't be very nice, Tomo. How would you like it if someone spied on you?", Chiyo-chan said.

"How do I know someone isn't!?", said Tomo, thrusting her finger into the sky.

Yomi just rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Lemme guess, I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?", asked Yomi fulling knowing what the answer would be.

"Do I even have to answer that?", asked Tomo cynically.

Yomi stood and took Chiyo by the hand.

"Let's go and leave the crazies to their spy plot. We don't want to be involved."

Chiyo stuttered. "But...what if they actually...?"

"They won't. Tomo's just all worked up. It'll pass.", Yomi answered.

As soon as Yomi and Chiyo walked out of earshot Tomo began once more.

"So who's with me?"

"I wanna do it!", Osaka waved her hand frantically.

"Me too!", Kagura jumped in.

"How about you Sakaki?", asked Tomo

"Umm...I think I'll pass.", she said and walked from the group as well.

"Well, I guess it's up to us! I know the way to Kaorin's home, so lets start there shall we?", Tomo riled up her two companions.

"Yea!", shouted Kagura.

"Shh!", shushed Osaka. "Quiet or you'll mess up our only time for escape!", she indicated the snoring Yukari. It should come as no surprise that the losing team had gotten approximately zero percent of the room clean before Yukari managed to doze off.

The three co-conspirators bolted from the room at that moment, quickly exiting the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katsu-san...did you see? Did you see what happened?", Kaorin asked.

"I was walking this way and saw you standing and shaking. That's when I touched your shoulder.", Katsu responded.

Kaorin released her hold on him and backed away.

"Let me walk you home.", he said with a smile.

Kaorin nodded and fell in step beside him.

"Katsu-san...can I tell you something?", she asked sheepishly.

"Of course.", he nodded.

"The other night, when I was walking through this forest I saw something. A strange creature. Ever since then I've felt like some force in that forest is out to get me! Just before you came, shadows wrapped around my legs. I don't know what to think, and I know it sounds like I'm crazy but...I swear it's the truth.", she explained, shivering at the memories.

Katsu stopped walking as they exited the forest and looked at her, concern on his face.

"Are you alright Kaorin-san? You must be seeing things, let's get you home.", he said.

Kaorin eyes teared up. The one person she felt the most comfortable around being seemingly disbelieveing of her plight crushed her spirits at that moment.

"Katsu-san, I swear it's the truth."

"Kaorin-san, please don't worry.", he said reassuringly.

Deep inside her she knew what she wanted to say to him. Something she knew she had to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay down and stay quiet, dammit!", Tomo said with an angry whisper.

"This bush is too small for all of us!", whined Kagura.

Indeed, the bush across the street from Kaorin's house was too small for Tomo, Kagura and Osaka together. They had sat there for a good ten minutes so far with no sign of Kaorin at all.

"Maybe she's inside already drinking tea and relaxing like we should be instead of sitting in this stupid bush!", said Kagura.

"I doubt it, the light to her room isn't even on.", Tomo responded.

"Hey, look!", said Osaka pointing a finger gingerly out of the bush at two approaching figures.

"Is that her?", Tomo asked.

"Yep. With that Katsu guy too.", said Osaka.

"Shh! They're close!", whispered Kagura.

They watched attentively, well at least Tomo and Kagura did. Osaka had her attention distracted by a leaf that was strangely enough shaped like a particle accelerator. Katsu walked Kaorin up to the door. Words were exchanged, a few of which,Tomo noticed, caused each of them to blush. With a wave Kaorin entered her home and Katsu proceeded down the lane.

_'Interesting...'_, thought Tomo.

"What now?", asked Kagura.

"We follow him!", said Tomo.

The Double-O Numbnuts followed Katsu down the lane at a distance using their best spy tactics. Tactics which consisted of hiding behind rather unacceptable objects, like garbage cans and light poles, to dragging Osaka quickly out of the street when she happened to trip and fall which was fairly common. they followed him through various twists and turns, down roads and through alleyways.

"Where the hell is he going?", asked Kagura at one point.

He stopped at one intersection and turned his head behind him. The 'Spy Team Bonkura' had taken up crouching behind a set of light poles as they watched him turn right at the intersection. Running to catch up, they turned to corner to find no one but a woman walking her dog.

"The hell!?", exclaimed Tomo.

"Even he can't run that fast! Where could he have gotten off to?", said Kagura.

"Maybe he can fly...", proposed Osaka.

Tomo stopped the woman with the dog and asked if she had seen a boy in black go down this road.

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone on this road at all except for you girls.", she responded.

Tomo returned to her companions and slumped her shoulders.

"Well, we lost him for now. BUT! Tomorrow is another day!", she said, fist pumping.

_'I swear he went down this way though...'_, ran through her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Hope you're all enjoying this so far. I'm going on vacation for the next week, but expect an update as soon as I return!**

**-peace**

**-Jay**


	4. The Code

**Soory it took so long to update. I had been travelling for the past few weeks and have not had time to write. I'll be updating more often now. So look foward to more! (yay)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaorin fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. She had broken her wont silence with Katsu and asked him on a date as they stood on her doorstep. To her general surprise and glee he accepted her offer. Saturday night, dinner and a movie. He had offered to pay but Kaorin refused. Besides, she had been waiting her whole life for an oppertunity such as this.

Even so, one little thought disturbed her still. Katsu was everything she had ever hoped for. A caring, smart, amazing individual. Yet, what bothered her was that Sakaki was the same way. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she instantly jumped at the opportunity Katsu had allowed her for a budding relationship to occur. She would just have to see this through to the end.

Kaorin let herself pass into the world of dreams with a soft sigh that belied pure contentment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin stood on the twisted rock amidst the field of perfect grasses and flowers. Every beautiful flower imaginable seemed to populate the land around her. Even though the world seemed perfect, she sensed something was not right. Looking down she noticed the apparent problem.

"I'm naked!", she exclaimed. The shock of her nudity was quickly replaced by the bewilderment of why her voice seemed to echo in an open area.

"Glad you could make it, Kaori.", spoke a voice from behind her. She identified the voice immediately and chose not to turn around, she simply hugged herself to cover her exposed flesh.

"Umm...hi...ummm..Katsu. Do you umm...know why I'm...naked?", she asked with a trembling voice. As much as she liked him she didn't want to expose herself to him. At least not yet!

"Don't worry about that, Kaori. The flesh is a beautiful thing. Something to be revered, not perverted by the social context it has been given.", he said, walking into view in front of her. He looked no different, his gentle smile quickly disarmed any worries she had. His eyes held no perverse thoughts, she could feel this.

"Katsu...what's going on?", she asked. He certainly wasn't speaking like himself.

Katsu walked to her and slowly mounted the rock she was standing upon. She had to roise her eyes to look into his.

"I simply wished to show you your inner beauty Kaori. Inside and outside, you are perfect in my eyes. Perfect...we can all strive to be perfect people, but you...you don't need to try."

Upon saying these words he took her chin gingerly with his fingertips and raised her lips to meet his in a pure, passionate kiss. Kaorin's mind seemed to be on fire. Her body wriggled with uncontrolled joy and pure warmth. It felt to her as if she was going to explode with pleasure.

_'Finally...someone loves me..for me...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Springing awake, Kaorin still felt that warmth in the pit of her stomach. She had felt similar feelings before, but this time it seemed focused and somehow more sincere. Her breathing was laboured and sweat drenched her body, yet the dream was far from a nightmare. She smiled, wished such a thing had been reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomo hadn't slept a wink that night. She had spent the time impatiently pacing her room, perplexed by how Katsu had somehow escaped their grasp.

"How the hell!", she raged.

After filing through her mental list of answers that ranged from sudden increase in his speed to kidnapping or a real good hiding spot. She had one more option to peruse.

_'Maybe Osaka is right. Maybe he is a freakin' alien.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same night, Sakaki nearly broke into tears. It was not that she cried easily, as a matter of fact it was difficult for her to do so. She was an emotional girl, inwardly yet for some reason she couldn't understand epressing that outwardly was extremely difficult if not impossible. She viewed it as her personal curse. She lay in bed that night and felt the first pangs of jealously come on. She had known for a long while that Kaorin idolized her greatly. It was very obvious at times. She had come to grow accustomed to her praise yet she was slowly gaining the courage to break her shyness and tell Kaorin that such praise was unnessecary, even depressing at times. It made her feel like a monster. Something to be wondered about and paraded to everyone like a show. Yet, she understood how Kaorin must feel. Poor girl was always so lonely, she preoccupied herself with clubs to drive away those feelings. She never had many friends, probably because she was socially awkward. Sakaki felt for the girl. Socially, they were the same. She didn't know enough about her personally to see any deeper yet she knew that if she tried, they could be great friends.

_'Maybe...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsu also lie awake, his eyes fixed on the shadowed ceiling of his room. His breath was ragged with pain. He rubbed his chest softly, knowing that one more bloody line had been etched upon his skin. He had no idea how many more lines were left until his chance would be over. He had been lucky so far. So very lucky.

"Kaori...my beautiful one...", he whispered into the darkness. Those words seemed to soothe his pain.


	5. Arm The Mind Weapons

The weekend had come and Tomo wasted no time in waking the other two Numbnuts up at an inordinate hour of the morning.

"Hey, Osaka!", she screamed into the phone reciever. "Get over to my house immediately. It's important! Kagura is coming as well."

"Aww...c'mon Tomo can't cha' just tell me on the phone?", Osaka whined.

"No! It's a matter of national security!", Tomo protested.

"Uhnngg...fine.", Osaka said and the connection clicked closed.

Nearly 15 minutes later Numbnuts #2 and #3 stood before Tomo's front door. Tomo answered the door as cheerful and happy as she is at any point in the day. Kagura and Osaka on the other hand barely had their eyes open.

"Ok, what the hell could be so important as to get us up at 7 A.M.?", Kagura asked.

Tomo snickered and smiled triumphantly.

"You know that Katsu guy, right? Well, I've figured it all out!"

"Really?", Kagura and Osaka said in unison.

"Yep, I've figured out that he's...", Tomo paused to look suspiciously around in case of the marginal chance that someone would be listening in on their conversation. Yet, she lowered her voice anyhow.

"...an alien!"

Kagura and Osaka gasped in terror and amazement.

"I knew it!", Osaka spouted.

"Hold on a sec. How did you figure this out?", Kagura questioned.

"Follow me my uneducated companions and I shall teach thee.", Tomo said and led the others into her kitchen where she picked up three DVDs from the table and spread them in front of her.

"I've been doing some research.", she explained.

Kagura noticed that the names on the DVD's read _Men in Black_, _Mars Attacks!,_ and _War of the Worlds_.

"So...you're saying you think he's an alien because you've been watching American movies?", Kagura asked.

"No, no, no. I had my suspicions beforehand but these movies just strengthen my theory!", Tomo said.

"But movies ain't real...I dun get it...", Osaka said.

"Well, what would be the first place aliens would attack? America of course! It's big and stuff. They wouldn't come here cuz Japan is small and boring. So my theory is that America is already overrun by aliens and now they're spreading! Think about it! Katsu even beat Sakaki in P.E.! That's evidence enough for me!", Tomo said.

"Wow!", Kagura said, her eyes widening.

"Yer right Tomo! We can never be too careful...", said Osaka.

Tomo nodded intelligently.

"What do you think we should do?", Kagura asked.

"One thing I noticed is that, in every movie the aliens all had a weakness. We just have to find Katsu's weakness!", Tomo explained.

"Ya mean like we get to poke him in the eye with stuff? Or like...get 'splosives or summin?", Osaka asked.

"Maybe..but first we have to investigate and look closely for his weakness.", Tomo said.

"How do you think we should do that? It's not like we can do it today, being the weekend and all.", Kagura pointed out.

Tomo just laughed.

"Oh, you silly girl. You see, when we were spying the other night I saw something that made me think. When Kaorin and Katsu were at the doorstep one said something that made both of them blush. Now tell me, what would make them blush?"

"Cheesecake!", Osaka suggested.

"Umm...Kaorin blushes all the time about stuff I don't even know.", Kagura said.

"Not even close. I think that one of them asked the other on a date! And when do people usually have dates? The weekend, of course! And where do people go on dates?...", said Tomo.

"Canada!", Osaka interjected.

"Not quite! They go to the movies and then to dinner!", Tomo laughed like an evil villan. In fact, she had picked up her laugh from watching far too many spy films.

"So you're saying we should...", Kagura began.

"We should hide out outside Kaorin's house tonight and when she leaves to go on her date we follow them! We'll get to see how he REALLY is!", Tomo said with no loss of enthusiasm.

"If he's an alien do we get to make an American movie?", Osaka asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin woke up gleeful and by midday was as perky as she had ever been. Perky with a side of nervous, of course.

_"Today's the day. Today's the day!",_ she kept repeating in her head.

Indeed, today was the day for her date with Katsu. 6 P.M. he would arrive at her house and they would go see a film at the local multiplex and then go for a romantic dinner before heading home. And Kaorin spent the rest of her afternoon making damn sure she was ready. She threw her favourite powder blue skirt, green top and matching blue jacket through the wash twice to make sure it was spotless. She had taken at least three showers and had done her hair up in five or so different ways before deciding to leave it as it normally was. Truly, she never thought she would be this nervous about her first date. She had never even imagined going on that date with anyone but Sakaki. Yet, she was happy that Katsu liked her for her. She didn't have to be nervous around him like she was with Sakaki. As she struggled into her short blue jacket she heard a knock at the front door.

Six o' clock had come far too soon.

She caught her breath and opened the door to meet Katsu.

"Good evening, my good lady. You look gorgeous tonight.", he said with a flamboyant bow and a smug smile.

Kaorin laughed openly at his display, leaving her with a warm feeling afterward.

"Shall we?", he said holding out his hand.

Kaorin nodded and took his hand in hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an afternoon of heavy planning and the construction of various drab and camoflauge outfits the Numbnut Brigade hid in the same bush they ahd used earlier to spy on Kaorin. There they sat. Tomo in her dark gray and black vest and slacks that she said would make her a _'Master of the night'_. Kagura in a faded pair of jeans and a black tight shirt. Osaka seemed to have missed the point and simply wore a set of old lace curtains over a set of navy blue overalls and she topped it all off with an antenna-like tin foil construction which she placed atop her head to _"...block out the alien mind waves from fryin' my brain"._

"You better be right about this Tomo. We've been sitting here for almost an hour!", Kagura complained.

"Just sit tight! It'll happen...", Tomo said.

Almost as if one cue, Katsu came into view under one of the streetlights.

"Told ya'!", Tomo said in a whisper.

All three, even Osaka, watched intently as he knocked on the door of the house and Kaorin came out to join him. After a few moments they joined hands and walked off into the encroaching darkness.

"Let's go!", Tomo commanded and the three poured from the bristly bush and into the road.

They observed as the couple took a shortcut through the park. Tomo, being the brilliant mind she is, decided it would be a splendid idea to cut them off by heading through the backyards of a few houses in order to come out at the other end of the park so as not to lose them.

"Tomo...should we really be doing this?", Kagura asked as they vaulted through the backyard of one house.

"As long as no one sees us we're ok!", she answered before tripping unceremoniously over some ugly yard gew-gaw.

A light flicked on inside the home just as the three escaped into the next yard. From then on they managed to be more careful. Even so, it didn't take long for them to reach the other side of the park.

"Do you see them?", Kagura asked as they stood looking up the dirt path into the park.

"Well, we can't lose them! C'mon!", Tomo said and ran into the forest alongside the path.

The others followed, not in the stealthiest of ways. Tomo then came to a stop and held up her hand to silence the other two.

"Look!", she whispered, pointing.

Walking under the park lights came Kaorin and Katsu, chatting amongst themselves, oblivious to the girls alongside them in the woods. As they walked by Tomo nearly shouted in amazement.

"Look at that! His shadow!", she gritted her teeth.

"Holy crap!", Kagura droned.

"So he is an alien...", Osaka said.

As they passed under a set of lights their shadows were thrown in contrast upon the light dirt. Kaorin's shadow was as it would normally appear. Katsu's on the other hand looked far larger than him and seemed to have spines and horns protruding from his head and middle back area.

"C'mon we can't let them get too far!", Tomo said as she watched the couple exit the park and approach the shopping district where the movie theater was located.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as she hated to admit it the fact that Kaorin had immediately become engrossed in Katsu was a bit disturbing and unnerving to Sakaki. She didn't pin the feeling up to jealousy she simply felt a strange concern for the poor girl. As if she couldn't just let her jump into a relationship so quickly. She had been letting it bother her lately. The feeling had even invaded her dreams of idolized cuteness.

_'I just need some time to clear my head.'_, she thought.

She came to the conclusion that a movie would do just that. The night was warm and calm and perfect for a film and a walk to let her mind wander and focus on other, less depressing things.

_'A perfect night for a movie.'_, she thought, smiling as she approached the theater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UH-OH! I SENSE A CONFLICT! Anyhow, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it**

**-peace**


	6. And the Chains Bind Us

As Kaorin and Katsu appraoched the shining marquee of the theater Kaorin turned to Katsu.

"What movie are we going to see?", she asked.

"I thought we'd go see that one.", Katsu responded, pointing to one of the lit movie posters hanging in the vestibule.

The poster read _Fated to Live_ and showed a man dressed in a white robe, the robe blowing in the wind as he stood atop a craggy outcropping holding a shining black club as lightning struck behind him, casting his form into contrast with the night sky.

"Oh! I've read reviews about that movie. One critic said it was 'Too epic for words.'", Kaorin commented.

"Yea, it's not even Japanese either. I hear it was written by some guy with a weird name that I couldn't pronounce, but it certainly wasn't Japanese. I've heard people say he might just be the best writer in the world right now.", Katsu said.

"Sounds like fun.", Kaorin said with a smile and a small giggle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki smiled as she was bathed by the lights of the theater marquee. She had already decided beforehand that she would see a newer film about a kitten that saves its owners from certain doom. Besides being about her favourite animal, she thought _Fated to Live_ looked long and boring and _Epica_ looked a bit too scary despite featuring characters that bore a striking resemblance to some of her friends.

She stopped for a moment under the marquee simply to gaze at the craftsmanship of the golden swirls and mural paintings along the underside. She always found them quite beautiful. She had just begun to admire the beauty when someone shouted.

"It's just like you to lose 'em!"

"Shut up it's not like you were any..."

"Look out!"

The three Numbnuts collided with Sakaki, bringing all four of them tumbling to the pavement.

"Now look what you did!", said Kagura.

"Oh, like it's my...oh...hi there Sakaki.", Tomo said.

"Um...hi.", Sakaki said, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Heya there Sakaki!", said Osaka cheerfully. "Have you seen Kao...**OOF!**"

She was cut off by Tomo landing a wicked punch to Osaka's midsection.

"You never saw us...", Tomo said mysteriously and dragged the other two girls toward the ticket window.

Despite their efforts to be quiet, Sakaki could overhear their conversation.

"Shit! I didn't bring any money!", Tomo griped.

"Good going there, smart leader!", Kagura said, her voice dripping sarcasm like a leaky pipe.

"I brought some fruit snacks! Anybody want some fruit snacks?", Osaka said, holding out a few packages.

"Hold on...", Tomo said, giving Sakaki a suspicious eye before approaching her.

"Hey Sakaki! Mind if we borrow a few yen? We came to see a movie but we all forgot our money. How silly of us! I promise I'll pay you back in school.", Tomo said, intending in no way, shape or form to pay her back whatsoever.

"Alright. But just this once ok?", Sakaki said, handing Tomo a few bills.

"You're awesome, Sakaki!"

"Yea, you rock!", Kagura added.

The three then assembled before the ticket counter once more.

"What movie do you think they went to see?", Kagura asked, keeping her voice low so Sakaki couldn't hear.

"Prolly something all lovey-dovey and emotional.", Tomo said.

"Ok then...Three for _The Field at the End of the Road Where My Heart Once Lay Broken and Forlorn_ please.", Kagura said to the teenager managing the tickets.

"Besides, we can just go to another if they aren't watching that one.", Tomo said.

As they rushed inside Osaka followed complaining.

"Ohhhhh...but I wanted to see _Epica_. I got a strange feeling that I'd like it a lot..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In reality, Kaorin hated epic movies. She was never much for action and adventure. Personally, she wanted to see _The Field at the End of the Road Where My Heart Once Lay Broken and Forlorn_. She adored romance movies, manga, books, anything! The calm and serenity of mind that it gave her was overwhelming. The crazy, swift-talking hero of this movie, battling off undead beasts and travelling the universe just wasn't her cup of tea, per se. Yet she stayed and smiled, if only for the fact that Katsu was beside her holding her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! They aren't in there.", Tomo said as the Numbnuts exited the first theater.

"That movie looked all emotional and gross anyway.", Kagura said.

"I bet those kinda movies are where people like Miss Kurosawa get all that pervy stuff from. Very educational.", Osaka mused.

"Let's try this one.", Tomo said, gesturing to the theater for _Fated to Live_.

The three entered, sitting in the back and letting their eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Now this is more like it!", Kagura said as she watched the man on screen pummel a horrid beast into submisson with his glorious club.

"SHH! We're supposed to be looking for Kaorin and Katsu.", Tomo reminded the girl.

"There the are.", Osaka said almost immediately. She pointed to two indistinct figures five rows ahead.

"How the hell can you tell?", Tomo asked. To her they looked like nothing but silhouettes.

"I know the back of Kaorin's head from anywhere.", she responded.

Tomo remembered that indeed Osaka had sat behind Kaorin for an entire year in Mr. Kimura's classical literature class.

Just then they saw Katsu stand up and begin to walk out of the theater.

"Now where the hell does he think he's going!?", Tomo said. "Let's go.", She motioned for the other two to follow her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be back in a sec. I gotta go to the bathroom.", Katsu said.

"Ok.", Kaorin smiled back as he walked off.

Kaorin noticed that Katsu was rubbing his chest as he left.

_'I hope he's feeling alright...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsu waited until he had reached the solitude of the bathroom stall to fall to his knees in pain. He gripped at his shirt and was glad he had worn a black one. Any other colour would have made the blood seeping from the new wound in his chest very visable. He held his chest and awaited what he knew came next.

_'It's almost time Katsu...are you prepared?'_, asked the melefluous voice in his head.

"Yes, sir.", Katsu stammered out.

_'Good...Don't forget your vow.'_, answered the voice moments before his pain disappeared.

He caught his breath and washed his face of the accumulated sweat before exiting the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No we can't go into the boy's bathroom! That would be like...", Kagura was saying moments before Katsu exited and came face to face with the three Numbnuts.

The parties stared at one another for a moment before Tomo, Kagura and Osaka screamed and ran out of the multiplex in a panic.

_'Wonder what's up with those three...'_, Katsu thought before returning to the theater.

Upon returning to his seat Kaorin questioned him.

"Are you ok? I saw you holding your chest."

Katsu smiled and answered.

"I'm fine. Just had a small cramp."

"Oh! Are you sure you still want to go to dinner? Maybe you should go home if you're not feeling well.", Kaorin said.

"I'm alright. I really want to take you to dinner.", Katsu smiled and pulled her close for a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That movie was so...", Sakaki teared up at the happy ending when the small kitten helped find the bad guys that had captured her owners.

Enamoured, Sakaki walked into the theater lobby. Reliving the cute, fuzzy moments in her head she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please...Kaorin?"

"Sakaki-san?", Kaorin said, looking up at the girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaorin: (cries) Why do all the bad things happen to me!?**

**Jay: Short end of the stick I guess.**

**Kaorin: Shut up! At least give me a happy ending.**

**Jay: What are you talking about? I give you happy endings all the time.**

**Kaorin: After nearly killing me first! (goes for the stranglehold)**

**Jay: (Pulls out Kaorin's secret diary) Ok, just for trying to choke me I'll be reading from this for the author notes in the next few chapters, how does that sound?**

**Kaorin: Why do I even come back...**


	7. Focused Chaos

**Jay: (ahem) (flips to a random page in Kaorin's diary) And now shall commence the first reading of Kaorin's secret diary.**

**Kaorin: You aren't even being fair about this!**

**Jay: How am I not being fair?**

**Kaorin: (face turns red with rage) YOU TIED ME TO A CHAIR!**

**Jay: (ahem)**

**_March 22,_**

**_I saw you run again today, your graceful movements, your flowing hair! How I wish I could touch that hair, that fair ivory skin. Sakaki-sama! Your simple presence drives me wild with unbridled lust! How I dream to be able to run my fingers across your gorgeous face, to smell your sweet scent, to be able to stick..._**

**EWW! I can't read this next part to my readers! You're a sick freak, you know that?**

**Kaorin: (hops across the room, still tied to the chair) I HATE YOU!**

**Jay: (runs off, taunting her to follow) Fine, I'll just read another entry next time.**

**Kaorin: NOOOO!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, hello Kaorin...out to see a movie I see.", Sakaki said shyly

"Yep. Katsu-san here took me out. Isn't that nice of him?", Kaorin said.

"Yea, very nice. What movie did you go see?"

"We saw _Fated to Live_. It was great, wasn't it?", Kaorin said to Katsu.

"Yep, nice seeing you again Sakaki-san. We have to go to dinner now, see you in school.", Katsu said as they walked off, leaving Sakaki amidst the people filing through the lobby.

Sakaki watched them turn the corner around the building and disappear down the street. She noticed that not far behind came three shadowy forms out of an alleyway.

She instantly recognized the movements of all three and felt the urge to follow them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you having a good time tonight?", Katsu asked.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you Katsu-san, you're amazing.", Karoin responded, her voice laced with glee.

Katsu smiled happily. "Now, where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Oh, I dunno. I'll leave it up to you.", Kaorin said, grasping his arm and swooning.

"How about...something other than Japanese cooking. I saw an advertisement for a new Italian restaurant in town, should we go there?", he asked.

"That sounds good.", Kaorin answered.

"Excellent, it's not too far of a walk.", Katsu responded, running his hand down the small of her back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they skulked through the shadows Kagura complained.

"Why'd we have to hide in that stinky alley. I think a rat tried to crawl up my pants."

"What would you rather do? Be seen?", Tomo answered.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go.", Kagura accquised as they continued to sneak after the couple.

"The one rat told me that they have a city in the sewer...", Osaka spaced.

They followed them, gaining ground as they hid in a crowd that was entering downtown.

Suddenly, the couple was no longer in sight.

"Where they go?", Osaka mused.

"There maybe?", Tomo said, pointing to a brightly lit restaurant.

"Italian food? I hear this place is expensive.", Kagura said.

"Goddamn bourgeois! I knew he'd take her to a ritzy place!", Tomo raged.

The three made their way through the crowded street and knelt before the giant glass window that took up the front of the restaurant. They were able to hide most of their bodies below the windowledge so only their heads could be seen.

"Yep, there they are.", Osaka said.

Indeed, the two were inside. A waiter led them to a table lit by a single exotic chandelier that hung in the center of the large dining area.

"Look! The busboy even brings them free drinks! Dammit, he's just trying to butter her up so he can suck her brains later.", Tomo said.

"No, Tomo. First, he'll seduce her. Then, he'll sprinkle her with pepper and eat her alive with a side of long grained rice!", Osaka said with increasing anxiety.

Tomo was about to counter that with even further musings when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Eat who alive?"

The three Numbnuts turned at the voice and norrowed their eyes at Sakaki, who had come up behind them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", Tomo said.

Sakaki sighed. "You're spying on them, aren't you?  
"Who? Spying on who?", Tomo asked innocently.

"Oh, Tomo. You're so forgetful. We've been spyin' on Katsu and Kaorin.", Osaka reminded her.

**"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!",** Tomo screamed, smacking Osaka in the back of the head.

"Why though? Just leave them be and let them have a good time.", Sakaki said.

"We can't, you see. Katsu is an alien!", Tomo blurted out.

Sakaki grimaced.

"It's true, Sakaki! Let me explain.", Tomo said.

They spend the next hour telling Sakaki everything they had come across. The extreme athletic ability, the disappearing act, the evil looking shadow, the strange trip to the bathroom while holding his chest, and most recently, the way Kaorin seemed to be swooning over him.

"So yea, we're convinced.", Tomo concluded.

"Umm...Katsu is really a nice guy if you get to know him.", Sakaki countered.

"He's a freak! Hang around and I'll prove it.", Tomo said.

"They're leaving!", Kagura informed the others.

The four hurried into a nearby alley as the couple walked by, hand in hand.

"Ok, Sakaki. Follow us...quietly.", Tomo commanded

"Can he come too?", Osaka asked.

Tomo didn't even need to turn around to give her answer.

"Put the rat down, Osaka.", she said with a sigh.

A groan of displeasure followed as they filed out into the street to stalk the unwitting couple once more.

"Now, watch.", Tomo said, pointing at the couple as they entered the park on their way home.

"Watch what?", Sakaki asked.

"Look at Katsu's shadow when they pass under that lamp."

Sakaki covered her mouth and gasped at what she saw. Indeed, she saw the spines cascading down the shadowy back. She saw the horns across the shoulders and the twisted and bent spine, giving the shadow a malicious air.

"Ya see?", Osaka said.

Sakaki was speechless. Her mind still hadn't fully comprehended the sight, but Kagura pulled her along after them as they speedily circumnavigated a side street and came out on the other end of the park before the couple could have exited.

"I can't believe...", Sakaki shuddered.

"Well, believe it! We gotta keep an eye on this guy.", Tomo said.

They hid in the shadows as the couple emerged and headed towards Kaorin's home. They could see that she was smiling ear to ear and a heavy blush had arisen across her cheeks.

The group of four skittered from hiding place to hiding place until the ones being stalked arrived upon Kaorin's doorstep. Taking the oppertunity and low lighting they rushed and pressed themselves against the side of the house to try their best to listen in on the conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had a really great time.", Kaorin said, casting her eyes downward.

"I'm glad. I had a really good time as well.", Katsu answered.

Without warning, Kaorin stood on her toes and placed a sweet kiss on Katsu's lips. After a moment, he responded by pulling her close and deepening the kiss further. Like that they stood for a minute or two, savouring the sensations before parting.

"Katsu-san...", Kaorin said, her blush growing larger with every passing moment.

"Yes, Kaorin-chan?", he said.

"My parents..won't be around tomorrow so...would you liek to come over?", she said with a shy smile.

Katsu's eyes widened for a moment.

"Are you sure...that would be alright?", Katsu asked.

Kaorin giggled and kissed him once more.

"Believe me, it'll be more than alright. See you tomorrow.", she said as she hopped her way inside.

Katsu stood on the stoop for a moment before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy crap! Did you hear that?", Kagura asked in an insistant whisper.

"Yea. Seems like tomorrow will be his final strike! We have to stop him then! Whos' with me!?", said Tomo, fist pumping.

"I'm with ya'", Osaka answered.

"Yea! Let's kick his alien butt!", Kagura said.

"Sakaki-san? How 'bout you?", Tomo asked.

"Um...I dunno..", she blushed.

"C'mon, we gotta beat the alien!", Osaka pleaded.

"Yea, Sakaki! If anything do it for Kaorin.", Kagura said.

"Hmph!", Sakaki nodded. "You're right. I'll help you."

"All right! Meet at my place nine A.M. sharp!", Tomo cheered.

With that they scattered from their hiding place amongst the trees and took off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'You have her in your grip, Katsu. Finish the job!'_, the voice commanded.

'Yes...Sir...', Katsu managed to choke out as he lay upon the floor of his bathtub, eyes and chest running blood down the drain.


	8. Army of Wingless Angels

**Jay: (ahem) _April 14..._**

**Kaorin: NO!! Please don't read any more! I'll do anything...**

**Jay: Anything eh? (smirks)**

**Kaorin: Yes...anything... (hangs head)**

**Jay: Fine, I command you and Chihiro to construct me a penguin costume just like the one you made Chiyo.**

**Kaorin: ...what?**

**Chihiro: How did I get dragged into this!?**

**Jay: It's either that or I start selling copies of this diary at a very reasonable price.**

**Kaorin: FINE! Chihiro, let's go! We have a costume to make. ...but first untie me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thus, Team Numbnut with Special Guest Sakaki began their battle plot.

"So, what do we have in terms of weapons?", Tomo asked.

"Well, here we have a five iron, a baseball bat, a crowbar, and a hockey stick.", Kagura answered.

"Think we should get armour?", Tomo said.

"Nothin' is gonna defend us against the alien mind waves! We just gotta do our best.", Osaka said.

"Good idea Osaka! Range of moment is important!", Tomo concluded.

"What if Katsu is..umm...really powerful?", asked Sakaki.

"His human form doesn't look that strong. We can overpower him!", Kagura said.

Sakaki nodded and picked up the baseball bat just as Tomo's mother entered the room. In her hands she held a baking sheet covered in tasty looking baked goods.

"I made some homemade taiyaki pastries for you girls.", she said with a smile.

"Moooooommmm! I told you not to interrupt while we're planning!", Tomo whined.

"Oh, that's right. You're going off to fight the aliens today aren't you? I'll just leave them by the door if you want them later.", Tomo's mother placed the tray by the doorway and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ok, do we have everything?", Tomo asked.

"I'm ready!", Kagura said.

"I'm ready too.", Sakaki nodded.

"U'm rebby doo!", mumbled Osaka through a mouthful of pastry.

"Then let's go!"

The girls picked up their makeshift weapons and made for the door.

"We're of to defeat the alien, Mom!", Tomo screamed.

"Have fun, girls. Don't hurt yourselves.", said Tomo's mother as the door slammed shut.

She went back to washing the dishes and mused to herself.

_'Such nice girls they are. I wish I could still play pretend...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin took a shower that morning to refresh herself. She was happy, yet without Katsu around she felt a bit empty. Like a glass half full. She stepped out of the steamy shower feeling only slightly better. Wiping the accumulated water droplets from the mirror she stared at herself in it. She sighed because she didn't see how Katsu found her attractive. Sure, she knew all about how attraction should be 'inside' the person, yet that didn't clear her mind enough to think beyond the skin. Granted, she wasn't a terrible looking girl. She just considered herself 'average'. There was a list of things she would change about her appearance yet she never really got around to working on that list.

_'Maybe I am alright...'_

Thinking through all of this she almost forgot that Katsu was coming to her house that day. Quickly, she dressed and made herself tidy. Then she sat in her room and waited. Indulging herself in a romance manga until she heard the fateful knock. She bounded to the door and all her cloudy feelings were swept away.

"Please, come in...", she said, a blush quickly spreading across her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huffing and puffing 'Team Alien Sea Slug', as Osaka had dutifully named them, ran down the winding streets of Tokyo's suburbs towards the Aida household.

"Why are we running? Who knows when he's gonna show up!", Kagura complained.

"Well, if you were an alien and had seduced a girl to suck her brains out, wouldn't you show up as soon as possible?", Tomo explained.

Kagura thought for a moment before saying, "Ohhh... I get it!"

"It's just up ahead!", Tomo said as they reached the final stretch.

The house came into view. No one was around so the group pressed themselves up against the nearest side wall and planned their approach.

"Ok, Kaorin's window is the next one over. So, Sakaki I want you to peek inside and give a thumbs-up if everything is alright. Give a thumbs down if something horrible is happening. I want to plan the attack to catch him off guard. Kagura go check the front door, I hope it'll be unlocked.", Tomo said.

Kagura took of but returned a moment later to report that indeed, the front door was unlocked.

"Excellent, all goes according to plan.", Tomo cackled quietly.

"Plan, eh?", Kagura said nervously.

Sakaki silently trotted over to the window and quickly peered inside. They other three watched as her mouth dropped open, her face blanched and sh gave a rapid thumbs down.

"Ok! Through the front door! Be prepared for battle! We can do this!", Tomo told the others as they rushed forth like guardian angels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jay: Ok, just for reference, this isn't going to become a sort of Kaorin porno, so just bear with me.**

**Kimura: KAORIN PORNO!?!?!? WHERE!?!?!?**

**Jay: (throws a bone) Over there!**

**Kimura: (scampers off)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Katsu-san?", Kaorin asked, beginning to sweat.

Katsu simply looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Of course, Kaorin-chan. You are the one for me.", he said as he pressed his kisses further down her nude body.

Kaorin let a content smile cross her now-red face.

"You're right, Katsu-san. This is what we should be doing."

"Just one more step Kaorin-chan. One more step and our relationship will be complete.", Katsu said, unbuckling his pants and downing the zipper.

"Of course, Katsu-san. I am ready.", Kaorin said with a wide smile.

Katsu leaned closer to her, grasping her body and letting every inch of them touch.

'This is it...I'm so happ...', thought Kaorin.

**"NOT SO FAST, SCUMBAG!!",** came a shout after the door swung open with a loud impact.

Tomo quickly vaulted onto the bed, raising her five iron high and following through on the side of Katsu's skull. A sickening crack followed as Katsu fell bleeding to the carpet below.

Kaorin screamed and covered her naked body with a blanket. She continued to scream as Katsu stood up.

"How dare you!", he accosted the intruders.

"Back off, alien scum!", Kagura challenged.

"This is the last time you shall interrupt me!", Katsu screamed as his eyes took on a wispy shade of green and his skin seemed to stretch to accompany new muscle tissue. The front of his shirt tore to reveal a mystical circular symbol engraved across his chest in bloody lines.

A strange feeling overcame Tomo. When she had arrived she would have bashed his skull in, yet now she felt wave after wave of fear. She was fighting the extreme urge to run.

"You die now!", he roared in a scratchy, high pitched voice that was definately not his before the door behind the four saviours slammed closed and no matter how hard Osaka pulled, the door would not budge.

Katsu tore across the room at Tomo, deflecting her overhand blow with his forearm. Turning, he let loose a brutal punch to her midsection that sent her careening into a wall. She slid down, gasping in agony.

Kagura came behind him, swinging her crowbar with incredible force. When the blow landed atop his skull and didn't seem to even distract him, she turned a lighter shade of her natural brown skin tone before being thrown bodily into Kaorin's nightstand, knocking digital clocks and books everywhere.

Osaka even tried to assault him to no avail, she screamed in terror and waved her hockey stick uselessly before being brought to the ground by a bone-shattering punch to the ribcage. She fell coughing up blood on the off-white carpet.

Sakaki was the last standing, holding her baseball bat in a pseudo kendo stance. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, as if to read his soul. This time though, he made the first move. He tried for an overhand punch, but Sakaki moved quickly to duck under. She twisted low, turning so as to send a wicked bat blow across his left ribs. She felt the bones give way.

Katsu coughed and retched.

"Stupid bitch...", he sputtered.

Sakaki grimaced as she brought the bat upward and directly into his face. Bone splinters and blood spattered the bed and her. Katsu was sent tumbling back, his face a ruin. He lay on the ground, gasping for a moment before his breathing stopped.

Kaorin had been screaming the entire time, but now she stopped and settled into a fair bout of hyperventilation.

"HowWhyKatsu...How..I...I...I...", she sputtered nonsense as Sakaki walked over to her fallen companions and made sure each was in fair shape.

Tomo arose and seemed to only have a headache and a few cuts. Kagura was covered in bruises and lacerations but seemed to be alright. Osaka, after a few minutes of catching her breath, seemed to only have a few cracked ribs.

"It could have ended much worse.", Sakaki reminded her.

Thus, a rumble shook the foundation of the house. A sickening scent of sulfer entered their nostrils as Katsu's dead mouth began to emit an oily smoke. From that smoke formed a being. The being had a crooked spine and bend shoulders. Burning greenish eyes and horn-like protrusions around its head and middle back. It grinned a shark-toothed grin at the girls.

"So, you destroyed my host.", it spoke with the same high, scratchy voice as Katsu had earlier.

The girls were speechless before the terrible being. It simply floated a moment before contorting its face in anger and speaking once more.

"My seed was almost passed on! Although you have thwarted my efforts for now, Chomiel does not forget those who cross his path. Kaori Aida, Tomo Takino, Ayumu Kasuga, Kagura Hideyoshi, Sakaki Orosama,", he pointed a jagged, claw-like finger at each girl in turn, "beware. I shall return."

While the others cowered Sakaki stood, facing the ugly demon.

"We're not scared of you, Chomiel.",

"Don't be foolish, girl!", the beast cackled.

"I speak the truth. We defeated your host because we were not scared of him or you.", Sakaki said, her voice unwavering.

Chomiel smiled gravely before speaking his last words to the girls.

"If you say so."

The smoke then retreated, every bit of it entered back into Katsu's gullet. A moment later vast flames encompassed the corpse. Those flames dissapated as quickly as they came, leaving no trace that any body had lain in that space.

Kaorin shivered under the blankets.

"Explain...everything."

As the three injured girls tended their wounds in the bathroom, Sakaki explained what had occured concerning Katsu. She explained the original discovery. The dissappearing, the shadow, the chest holding at the theater, even the apparent mind control he had on Kaorin.

"Yes...I did feel..a bit odd around him but...it felt good. Like someone who cared..", Kaorin wept.

Sakaki held the girl close as she cooed her.

"You'll know when someone really cares for you."

Kaorin smiled, knowing exactly what that meant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea, we totally kicked his ass!", Tomo shouted in the bathroom.

"Right on!", Kagura answered with equal enthusiasm.

They slapped hands as Osaka doubled over once more in pain.

"Oww...my chest hurts.."

"Oh yea, we should prolly bring you to the hospital.", Tomo concluded.

"We'll have to walk so...I'll go get Sakaki.", Kagura said and entered Kaorin's bedroom again.

Yet, she stopped short upon seeing the two girls in a tight embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright! Epilogue time! And for all of you being such good readers you all get a free Kaorin Fan Club T-shirt! (scatterd applause)**

**Kaorin: I have a fan club!?**

**Jay: Yea...me...umm...and umm...AR would probably join...and umm...**

**Kaorin: What a sad club...**

**Jay: (waves diary) Where's my penguin?**

**Kaorin: Coming right up, Sir!**


	9. Metalogue

**Jay: Hey, everyone! Welcome to the epilogue! (plods around in his penguin outfit)**

**Yukari: (has Kaorin in a headlock) So go ahead, ask him!**

**Kaorin: Umm...Jay..uhh...is the suit..acceptable?**

**Jay: (stares) ...yes...yes it is...**

**Yukari: YES! Saki factory here I come! (scampers off)**

**Jay: (hands Chihiro one bill of the highest denomination from every country on the planet) Here you go, trade that in for some yen. Ya never know how much money it'll be!**

**Chihiro: Umm..thanks..but what about Kaorin?**

**Jay: She gets a special reward... (pulls out the nail clippers)**

**Kaorin: YOU STAY AWAY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Regardless of the recent events, 'Team Alien Sea Slug with New Special Guest Kaorin' needed to get Osaka to the nearest hospital to make sure she got the proper care that was needed to repair the damage to her ribcage. The group limped along the roadways, heading toward the hospital that stood on the outskirts of downtown Tokyo. Along the way they contemplated the chain of events the cumulated in the general destruction of Katsu/Chomiel.

"So, let me get this straight, you saw a monster in that wooded area near your house?", Tomo asked.

"Yes, now I believe that it may have been Kats...erm..Chomiel that I saw.", Kaorin responded.

"That would make sense then that he probably saw you that night and chose you to prey upon.", Sakaki concluded.

"Chomiel said that Katsu was a host. What does that mean?", Tomo asked.

"That means like..he used Katsu's body..right?", Kagura said.

"Yea, I guess. Like...a parasite or something.", said Kaorin, nodding.

In a somber mood, the group entered the emergency room of the hospital. It was not overly crowded at this early hour so they managed to get Osaka signed in and off to a triage room quite quickly. The other girls took seats and awaited the return of their friend.

"I wonder...", Sakaki mused after a few minutes.

"Hmm?", Kagura asked.

"Do you guys think that Katsu was a real person or...was he fully Chomiel?", asked Sakaki.

"Well, if he was only a host for Chomiel he must have been real at some point.", Kaorin said.

"Why did Katsu become that host do you think?", Kagura asked.

A veil of general quietude hung above the group. Seeing the normally wacked-out girls having an intelligent conversation seemed to stretch the boundries of space and time, if even only a little.

"Since Chomiel is obviously not human, not that I really know what he is, he had to have gotten into Katsu's body somehow.", Tomo answered.

Many options were then proposed. Ranging from demonic summoning to alien mind-ray invasion. Regardless, a solid conclusion was never hit upon so the subject simply went mute and the true contemplation of it stayed in each girl's mind.

After nearly an hour Osaka returned to the lobby, smiling and seemingly without pain.

"Tha doctors said it wasn't that bad so they wrapped my chest and give me some pills and now I feel great!", she bounced around, obviously under the influence of heavy painkillers.

"So what did you tell them happened?", questioned Tomo.

"I said I fell outta a car window.", she giggled. "They said I must have a thick skull."

The other girls sighed and as one group walked out of the hospital. Along the way Kaorin walke dup next to Sakaki and gathered the courage to ask the question she had wanted to ask for over a year.

"Sakaki, umm..."

"Yes, Kaorin?"

"...Would you like to hang out tomorrow?", she asked with a noticable blush.

"Ok, that would be nice.", Sakaki returned the smile.

And from the ashes a brilliant friendship was born like yet another pheonix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all those reading this recollection, the Great Eye of the Universe is certain you must have lingering questions. The great Cosmic Codex shall answer them for even the girls, to this day, have not found the answers.

Most importantly, Katsu Takamura was a real human at one time. Had the girls looked in newspapers from Tokyo dating seven years previous they would have discovered that Katsu Takamura was a sixteen year old boy that was infamous for a short period of time after a brutal quadruple murder/suicide in which he murdered, disemblowled and butchered his mother, father and younger sister before engraving symbols upon his chest and killing himself with a knife to his own heart. The newspapers called the murder/suicide "Evil." or "Satanic.". Even so, the Great Eye of the Universe does not think ill of the girls for not figuring this factor out. Even if they had mentioned the name, people alive during that murders would not have remembered.

Now, The Great Eye of the Universe asks the readers to contemplate that such things may exist. What do humans know of the universe? They barely know anything outside their own planet. The idea of spirits and extraterrestrials is thought about but not truly realized. The more those points are investigated the further humanity will come to understanding how every living being is but a mote of the vast universal wave.

And thus the Great Eye of the Universe closes once more upon another chapter in the Cosmic Codex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope that cleared everything up. I'll be finishing "When Keeping It Daioh Goes Wrong" very soon and then I'll begin "Yukari and the Saki Factory" which is quite the obvious parody.**

**Kaorin: Please don't put me in either story!**

**Jay: Geez, you're just asking for it aren't you?**


End file.
